Departures
by Lucis-Caelis
Summary: Len and Rin grew up together, but due to the unfortunate death of Rin's parents, Rin and her brother Rinto leave for America as Rinto picks up where his parents left off with their company. However, more unfortunate events occur for Rin in America. What could have possibly happened to head-strong Rin to convince her to return to Japan? Read to find out! I know that sounded corny...
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for considering this story! I hope, you enjoy it**

**It's my first fanfic, but don't cut me slack****...**** Actually, cut me slack... I have to admit I****'****m pretty nervous about this.**

**Either way, I hope it can be of some entertainment to you, maybe it'll inspire you to write your own! :D (That****'****s asking for too much isn****'****t it?) Okay, maybe, it's so craptastic, that you have to write your own version of it, just cause it sucks so bad. That's good enough for me. Anyways, this is moderately influenced by the song Departures by Len and Rin, as well as my corrupt imagination :D. If you haven't heard it, I recommend listening to it. I'm usually listening to it while writing this. I figured, I couldn****'****t find any fanfics based of the song, and I loved it so much, so I decided to attempt to write one on my own. **

**I'll be sure to post recommended songs to listen to while reading this, (which I believe) helps with the mood of things.**

**For this chapter, I listened to **_**:**_

_** Departures **__**–**__** Rin and Len (During what I consider the climax)**_

_** Pink Rose **__**–**__** Rin (during Rin**__**'**__**s P.O.V.)**_

_** Pink Rose **__**–**__** Len (during Len**__**'**__**s P.O.V)**_

**Anyways, I'll also be referencing songs (among other things), so if you catch them I'd love to hear it!**

**Before I continue, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid! Never have, probably never will.**

**Also, I decided to rate this M, for safety. Mainly because the guidelines state that M is for 16+ and I think that****'****s a suitable age for this. If you have any thoughts on it, I****'****d be happy to hear, since I****'****m new to all of this. Please do keep in mind that things will get more intense as the story progresses.**

**I'll get on with the story. **

**Enjoy.**

_**Departures**_

Len and Rin grew up together, but due to the unfortunate death of Rin's parents, Rin and her brother Rinto leave for America as Rinto picks up where his parents left off with their company. However, more unfortunate events occur for in America. What could have possibly happened to head-strong Rin, to convince her to return to Japan? Read to find out!

**Chapter 1: Out of here.**

**Rin's P.O.V**

_Dear Brother,_

_ Please forgive me for not doing this in person. But I don't have it in me to stay in America,_

_ sorry that I cannot be with you. Don't take this the wrong way, I do enjoy being by your side, _

_ but this place is no longer home for me. Please understand._

_ Love, Rin._

I folded the note and placed it into the envelope. I kissed it before placing it onto the bed. I swiftly made my way out of the hotel room with my bag and suitcase. I made my way down to the front lobby and exited, not long before whistling for a cab. The drive was quick and I spoke little to the cab driver, simply telling him where I wished to go, and then a thank you.

I made my way through the airport, getting the quickest flight out of this damn place. I felt kind of bad, because of my lack of communication on any level with the employees. I made it through security and onto the plane. We were in flight within the hour.

I happily took the window seat. As I looked out and down at the land below, I thought to myself, it would be a while before I would see Rinto. I couldn't stand to face him with these feelings. This frustration and self-hatred. The sense of weakness, and being broken. The dark emptiness I felt inside. They're taking a toll on my body. I can barely smile at this point, mostly wearing a dark expression. The girl sitting next to me took notice of my expression as I stared out the window.

"You seem more like the kind of person who should be wearing a smile, not a frown." She smiled warmly at me. I was frowning?

I didn't realize. I gave her a faint smile in return.

"I didn't realize I was frowning." I replied, my voice was barely audible, though she heard.

"Any particular reason?" She bluntly asked. I hesitated. She seemed to notice my discomfort. "Oh, sorry, I don't mean to pry. It's just that sometimes, it's nice to talk to strangers. Well for me anyways." She ran her hand through her long blonde hair. "Lily. Lily Masuda." She extended her hand to me. I looked over to her face; she looked a bit similar to me. She had blue eyes, but a deeper shade... If my hair was longer, we could pass for twins.

"Kagamine Rin" I reached over to shake her hand. The point of going to Japan was for a fresh start. Talking to this girl may distract me, even for a bit. "Not to sound rude, but I find it a little strange that your first name's English, but your surname isn't..." She chuckled.

"So you noticed. You see, my father's from America, but my mother's from Japan. I'm named after my mother, whose name is Yuri. Actually, that's the reason I'm headed to Japan." She grinned. "I'm going to meet my mother; she's a fashion designer over there. I've been living with my dad in America since I was..." She counted on her fingers. "I think 12. So I figured, I'd live with her for a while..." She was smiling, but looking forward instead of at me. Clearly, she was on good terms with both her parents, seeing as she was so happy to talk about it... It's nice to see her happiness to see her family. "What about yourself?" Her voice broke my train of thoughts.

"Huh?" I processed what she said. "Oh, I'm..." I stopped as I thought about the truth of the matter. I'm just running away from something. But what else could I say to her. My thoughts are still so flustered. But I should at least give her some sort of answer.

"I'm going home."

"Home?" she cocked her head to the side just a bit. "Your family lives in Japan?" She seemed a bit confused. Then what she said, sunk in. My parents... They are buried in Japan. I really wish they were here. But...

"You could say so." Len's family to me. "Not my parents though. They died 5 years ago." I didn't mind talking about it anymore.

She seemed shocked, but then sad. "I'm so sorry." I've heard enough of those.

"It's not your fault." I should try to cheer her up. "By the way, Masuda-san"

"Hm?" She still looked so sad.

"Smiling suits you better as well." She gave me a warm smile in response.

She seemed to enjoy my sense of humor. Something I didn't think I would possibly have at this point in time. But I should be thankful I've still kept that about myself. Hopefully being in Japan, will get me back to my normal self. It may take some time though... I wonder how much has changed over there since I left. I wonder If Len has changed...

**Len's P.O.V.**

I watched out the window as it began to rain. It was pretty windy too... It was windy on _that_ day. My thoughts were interrupted.

Before I knew it, something had hit my head. It kind of hurt too... I reached over to the other end of the couch where the object lay.

It was a leek cushion. What the hell is wrong with that girl? She seriously carries these around?

"What's your problem, Miku?" the twin-tailed, teal girl was looking straight at me, standing in the middle of the living room, with angry pout and her hands on her hips. I noticed her teal haired brother sitting on the couch behind her laughing to himself. I took the leek pillow and whipped it past Miku, straight at his stupid face.

"What's so funny?" I scowled at him. He scrunched his face up from the impact but quickly regained his composure. In the meantime Miku was sitting down, elbows on the coffee table holding her pouting face up.

"Don't just call us over to watch you sulk." her tone scared me a bit. She sounded pretty grumpy. She could be evil when she wanted to... I shivered lightly at the thought of how strong the little devil could be.

"I'm not sulking, I was just thinking..." I got up and headed to the kitchen. Damn house, it's so big and empty. But I shouldn't complain I was still in sight of Miku and Mikuo. "Are you guys' hungry?" I was pretty hungry... Maybe they were.

"Why don't we order pizza?" Mikuo suggested. Although, I knew where this was headed. Pizza, with these two, is never a good idea. Ah, here we go. Miku jumped up, but before she could suggest getting a ton of extra leeks on it, I offered to cook something.

That only resulted in two full doses of 'you're-kidding-right?' stares.

"What?" I frowned at them. Miku rolled her eyes, but her brother spoke.

"Len, all three of us know how bad you are at cooking." I felt kinda hurt, so I pouted.

"It's a fact." Miku trotted over to the phone and began dialing.

"You guys suck." I closed the fridge door and returned to the living room with them. "Just order a separate pizza for me..." I began to mutter to myself while sitting down. "...damn things shouldn't be on a pizza..." apparently only Miku heard me. She shot me a death glare.

"How much do you value your life, Len?" I was too scared to answer. "Utter those words again if you don't." Her voice scared me, but it instantly changed to a cheery high pitched one when the other person picked up. She began to order. Meanwhile her brother was flipping through the channels. These two teal haired, leek loving freaks. I wouldn't be anywhere without them. They're always here instead of at home. Their parents are usually out on business trips anyways, so it'd didn't really matter for them to be home.

Despite their odd (in Miku's case, devilish) tendencies, they're very caring people. They've always been there for me. Especially these past two years... The house felt so empty without Rin. Even with the maids that come and go. A high voice broke my thoughts.

"It's 40 bucks." Miku turned to me after putting the phone back in its place.

"That's a bit much for just the three of us... how much did you order?" I seem to have forgotten how much this girl can eat. It's strange considering her figure. Although, it's nothing compared to what Rin can eat... that can be kind of scary. I noticed Miku grinning at me. Mikuo, still flipping through the channels mindlessly. I sighed. I was going to have to pay.

"Be right back." I got up and made my way to the stairs. I walked down the hallway to retrieve my wallet from my room. As I made my way, I noticed a certain room door being open. One that was usually kept closed. It was Rin's room. I went towards it to shut the door but I noticed a fluffy ball sitting in the centre of the bed. It was Tobimaru, Rin's dog; she named it after some samurai movie.

"How'd you even open this?" I asked Tobi. Of course, I didn't get an answer. But he seemed to be sad as he looked up at me from the bed still curled up, head down.

I walked over to the bed and kneeled down beside it, placing my hands on the edge and resting my head, facing Tobi. A few moments passed before Tobi whimpered. I patted his head, knowing well why he was sad.

"Yeah I miss her too, boy."

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Lily-san and I conversed, although, she did most of the talking. Not that either of us minded. She talked about how her mother always sent her the latest designs and how she would be glad to give me all the clothing she had outgrown. I explained that I was with my brother, Rinto, for business. And that I decided to go back to Japan, because it felt like home. It turns out she'll be going to the same school as me. Apparently, I've become a tour guide. I don't mind much though, since we both need time to settle. I have to admit, I enjoy talking to Lily. She kind of has a calming air, despite her cheery personality. She kind of reminded me of Rinto. It made my flight much more tolerable. It distracted me from the emotions I've been feeling recently, although they still came very now and then. The flight seemed a bit long, but it was only because of the rainy weather. It wasn't too long before we landed. It was still nighttime.

"I'll see you around Lily. I doubt it, but if you need anything, here's my number." I handed her a card with my number on it. She was new to Japan after all. But considering her family status, she'd probably be fine.

"Oh!" her eyes widened. I wondered why, until I noticed that I had handed her a business card, for one of my parents businesses. It was a music publishing company, co-owned by Len's parents.

"I thought your name was familiar!" She grinned her usual grin. "You must be a good singer; I'd love to hear you sometime!"

I somehow didn't feel like singing anymore. Something which I loved to do, especially with Len. Him and I grew up around music, since our parents co-owned a music publishing company. I merely nodded to her. Maybe somewhere down the line it'll come back to me.

Lily gave me her number in return, and we parted ways.

That's when it occurred to me. I hadn't exactly thought this through. Where was I to go?

The last place I wanted to go was another hotel. But I couldn't face Rinto... How could I face Len? I've been avoiding contact with him for a while... He was my best friend, and I couldn't bear to hold back things from him... But I just couldn't talk about it.

He still is my best friend. At least, I can apologize in person now... So, to my old house I go. Something else occurred to me though.

Was he even home? Maybe, if I was lucky, I'd have some time to myself before meeting him. Then again, my luck just seems to be all over the place... I suppose it's best I go straight to the house then.

Something about simply being back on this land made me feel slightly better. But this feeling, it still lingered. I tried to brush it off as I left the airport via cab.

It probably wasn't as long as I thought it was, but the drive to the house seemed to go on and on. I shouldn't complain though, on my way I saw so many familiar places. Old houses on streets that I used to walk past with my friends. Not many changes were made side from the occasional pain job on a house or two.

I wonder if everyone still walked the same way. If everyone stuck together over the years.

Finally, we came close to the house. It kind of had a big driveway... My parent's enjoyed going all out with having a gate and fountain. Strangely the gate was open, so I told the driver he could go in. I wonder why it was open though... I noticed lights on, in what I recall was the living room.

There goes my luck again. It had to be Len. I have to say, I was extremely anxious. What if he was mad about me cutting off all contact with him these past three years? But, I was excited at the same time. I'd finally get to see Len. It felt like forever. Frankly, I'd like to say I've dealt with worse. The worst he can do is yell at me... Right? Or possibly stop talking to me... What if he doesn't ever want to see me again...?

Still, I should at least try. I could at least apologize to him.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I bowed to the cab driver and made my way up to the door with my suitcase and bag.

Ah, shit. I forgot something else. I don't have my keys... did we ever leave a spare key anywhere? Ugh. I can't remember. Damn it. This means I'll have to ring the door bell. I took a deep breath in, and reached for the button. I hesitated, but I'll just have to face whatever happens. As I said, I've been through worse.

Much to the dismay of my ears, I heard a high pitched squeal... Strangely it kind of sounded familiar... I know that voice.

Wait, that means Len's not alone at home? But he _is_ here right now, right? I heard footsteps coming closer to the door. I got my answer when the door finally opened.

I took one last deep breath.

**Len's P.O.V.**

I had left Tobi in Rin's old room... I had stayed in there long enough with him, probably sulking as Miku would call it.

I heard the doorbell, lucky for me; I had just found my wallet. It was tucked away in pair of pants in my room. I should seriously clean that place up... Then again, we do have maids...

I heard Miku squeal. I swear she just killed about 50% of the world's dolphin population. I trotted down the stairs and shot a glare at Miku while holding my ears. She just gave me a clumsy grin. Meanwhile Mikuo was getting up holding his ears as well.

He smiled at me in apology for his sister's behavior, although I was kind of used to it.

I walked over to the door, opening my wallet and taking out some cash. I opened the door, expecting to find a young guy in a cap.

Boy was I off.

Crystal clear blue eyes. Short blonde hair, bangs pinned out of her face. A light tan unbuttoned trench coat covered a small white knee length dress and white sweater. The girl, who stood in front of me, could be no one other than Rin Kagamine. The only girl who could have me this speechless... This had to be a dream. I'm dreaming again... Damn it not another dream about Rin!

Wait. Usually, I've woken up by now. Why aren't I waking up? I smacked my forehead multiple times. Wake up, idiot! I'm probably sleeping with Tobi right now. Her voice interrupted my thought.

"What're..." she paused. Her voice... I wasn't dreaming. Rin's really here. She continued to speak in her quiet voice. "...You doi-" She was cut off by an orange and white fluff ball, a large one, which tackled her. Wait, if Rin's really here, she needs help! Tobi's never going to get off! I stepped forward to pull Tobi off of her. He really didn't seem to like it; he began barking wildly at me. I don't blame him, honestly, despite the thousands of thoughts running through my head, like why she was even here, or why didn't she tell me she was coming, or why she stopped talking to me... Anyways, despite all of that, I kind of wanted to tackle her too.

"What's with all the noise?" Miku walked stepped around the corner to look. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. Oh god... She's going to-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Squeal.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open. My head, especially my ears, hurt a lot. Something I really didn't need right now. Clearly my body's already taken a toll...

It wasn't long before I realized, I'm on a bed. And I there were muffled voices...

"But Nii-chan~ I was just so happy to see her!" the girls voice whined.

"We all are, but it's clear to see, squealing, is no way to greet her." the older boy spoke in a moderately serious tone, although his voice was somewhat similar to the girls. That didn't make sense did it...? But I recognize the voices. I managed to whisper.

"Hatsune." That was their name. Miku and Mikuo Hatsune. They always played with Len and I when we were younger. We went to the same school together.

"Your right." Len's voice. I turned to see him sitting in the chair turned away from the desk, towards me on the bed. He had his arms folded as he sat. He didn't move anything aside from his mouth to speak. Doesn't he need to blink? I on the other hand was blinking a lot. I sat up, to speak to him.

"Len..." I didn't even know what to say to him. Where do I start? What do I tell him? I didn't seem to have much time to think, he was still staring at me from his seat. His bangs somewhat shaded his eyes, making them a bit hard to see. I could still make out the blue though. And his signature ponytail. I'm glad to know he hasn't changed his look or anything. Still the same old Len. Though, I couldn't say the same for his personality. He's still staring at me. Usually, Len would've spoken by now, although I don't blame him. I did shut him out of my life. I didn't mean to... I was forced to... But it was still my choice. So I really didn't deserve to talk to him. I suppose I deserved the glare I was getting.

He sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the chair with a sigh. He muttered something to himself... All I caught was the first bit, something about calling him something.

That's when it hit me. I began to get myself up from the bed, which was mine, realizing we were in my room. He seemed to notice my movement as I stood up. He did the same.

"Where do you plan on going?" He sounded kind of angry. I shouldn't blame him, really. Although, it's Len we're talking about. But I really didn't have the energy to argue. I sat back down on the bed.

"What exactly happened...?" I couldn't seem to remember. But as Len spoke, it came back.

"Well, it seems that Miku was more excited than Tobi to see you." That's right; her scream was a bit too much for me...

"In case you're wondering." He pointed to the corner of the room where my bag and suitcase were. He put his hands in his pockets as his gaze dropped to the floor.

"Rin I..." he paused. I should apologize first.

"Wait I'm-" I stood up and walked towards him. But he insisted on speaking first, waving his hand at me to stop talking.

"I don't know what happened over there... But whatever it was, couldn't you have at least told me why? I mean, I guess it wasn't a goodbye in the end... But, you could have something. Anything..." He looked down and I could no longer see his face, but his voice shook, just a bit. "I mean, we're like family right?" He looked me straight in the eye. I stood in front of him, that's when I noticed he was a bit taller than me now... Not by much though, thankfully. Or else, what I was about to do, would be a bit more difficult.

**Len's P.O.V.**

Rin pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered into my ear.

I wrapped my arms around her small frame, pulling her in tighter. She really was here. I just wanted to cry. But I held it in. I was just happy that she still did want to talk to me. Rin was back. Although, something was a bit off. She was back. And she was in my arms right now. I didn't want to let her go.

Of course, Miku ruined that for me. She barged in with Mikuo behind her. I'm glad I held back my tears.

"Sister, you can't just barge into people's rooms like that!" He tried to stop her.

"Why not! Len's in there isn't he? So why can't I go in!" She pouted with anger then processed what she saw. "I knew it! She's awake! Why didn't you tell me she was awake? Idiot." Both Rin and I were a bit startled and we quickly jumped away from each other. Rin seemed a bit terrified of Miku, which is strange because Miku's way nicer to girls than she is to guys. Plus, putting Rin and Miku together made the perfect pair of sadist torturers, you could get in the entire of Japan, I'm sure of it... Anyways. Before I knew it, Rin was out of my grip again... Whatever, I'd have her to myself tonight... Not like that! I just mean this teal haired idiot would be out of the way!

I noticed something though, she flinched at the touch of Miku. Was Miku that terrifying? I mean, I always call her a devil, but she's kind hearted to girls, especially Rin. Then again, considering how Miku squeezed the very life out of Rin, I didn't blame her for her fear. But, Rin isn't the type to flinch like that... My thought was interrupted by Mikuo.

"I think we should do something." He stated, now standing next to me. I looked at Rin had her eyes shut as Miku was hugging her and yelling a ton of questions. From what I could make out, it was her asking about where Rin had been and why she didn't contact her. I should probably help Rin by now. I stepped forward to separate them, but she swiftly turned and growled at me. Both Rin and I widened our eyes. I back away slowly. Sorry Rin. Luckily, Mikuo was here. He simply pulled his sister off of Rin by her waist. She whined and reached for Rin like a child being pulled out of a toy store. She's such a kid sometimes.

Rin sighed. She's probably tired. But, I've got so many questions. I'm sure Miku and Mikuo have questions as well... Probably the same questions I do. It seems I keep getting lost in thought. I didn't notice Rin looking at me with a questioning stare. I really missed those eyes. She blinked a few times before sighing again.

"I can't relax just yet, can I?" She smiled... Faintly. Something really was off. Maybe she was just really exhausted from her time spent in America.

I heard the doorbell ring. I looked to Mikuo who was standing towards the doorway of the room with Miku, both arguing back and forth regarding Miku's death hugs. Mikuo seemed to hear it as well. He looked up at me as I tossed him my wallet. He caught it with precision. It wasn't intentional, but where I threw it, was inches away from Miku's face.

"Watch it, ponytail." she snapped at me.

"Watch what you say, twin-tailed" that was a really crappy comeback, but I could care less about that right now. Mikuo took Miku and headed downstairs to answer the door.

I turned back to look at Rin. She walked over to her bed and plopped down. "I really missed this place." She looked up at me with a warm smile. I could feel my face getting red. Hopefully Rin didn't notice.

"I really missed you." I smiled back at her. I walked over to her and extended my hand to help her up. "The Hatsune's probably won't leave until Miku's interrogated you."Sides, we ordered pizza and you kind of look like you could use something to eat."

"Thanks for letting me know I look like crap, Len" I laughed at her remark as she fake pouted at me.

"That's not what I meant." She chuckled. I missed hearing her laughter. It sounded somewhat different, probably because of the years I had gone without hearing it.

She shook her head at my offer. "I'm not that hungry. I'd like to unpack my stuff as well." She looked kind of sad. I decided to give her the alone time. I should go before those Miku comes up here to bother Rin.

She simply smiled at me as I left the room, closing the door behind me. Rin should relax, even if for just a bit. Miku would be interrogating her within the hour. She was really in for it.

**So! What'd you think? I think, Miku and Len were supposed to be way more friendly to each other, but it just kind of happened while writing this up. Oh well, gotta have the rivals right? Usually they're lovers... At least, when it's not about Rin and Len -laugh- (Let me know what you think! Should they be rivals, or should they become really good friends?) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I appreciate any R&R's ^-^ Please, do tell if you thought it was too long, or if it was too short! Or if you'd like to hear more of certain person's point of view. I'd be happy to answer questions regarding spoilers (Like, what the final pairing's will be, what characters are going to appear). I'm actually interested in requests as well... Although I can't guarantee anything, I'd be happy to try. Oh! Also, please, tell me if you spot any typos or mistakes. I try my best to avoid them. I find it hard to read something when I have to filter typos in my head...**

**Thank you for reading!**

-Lucis Caelis


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'M ALIVE I SWEAR! I am sincerely sorry for taking so long. I know it's short _ Thank you for staying on board. I appreciate the feedback. Any suggestions are welcome! Please feel free to message me should you find errors as well! I don't want to keep you guys waiting, so let's get on with the show shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own vocaloid, never did, never will.**_

I didn't get the chance to put too much into this, so again, I'm sorry. But despite the lack of references, I hope you can enjoy the story itself C:

_**Departures**_

**Chapter 2:**

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Len held his hand out for me. "The Hatsune's probably won't leave until Miku's interrogated you. 'Sides, we ordered pizza and you kind of look like you could use something to eat."

"Thanks for letting me know I look like crap, Len." I pouted towards him.

He instantly began to blush. "That's not what I meant." I found his defensive behaviour funny, but I couldn't too well laugh. I was pretty exhausted.

I shook my head at his offer. "I'm not that hungry. I'd like to unpack my stuff as well." I didn't have a whole lot to unpack. I just wouldn't be able to eat right now.

I smiled as Len left the room, somewhat reluctantly.

Once he left, I felt the smile leave my face instantly. I now had time to think to myself. I wrapped my arms around my knees in and began to think.

What was I going to tell them? I didn't want to think about what happened in America.

How my brother wouldn't admit the stress was getting to him. He slowly began to grow distant from me.

I much less wanted to tell them about my life there. I just wanted to forget it all. That's why I came here. It's not like my brother will miss me anyways...

I felt my silent tears fall as I rested my head on my knees. This wasn't really the time to do this and I've shed enough tears over this... I'm not sure how long I was like this, but I snapped myself out of it.

I got up and began to unpack my few items. If I didn't, Len would question what I was doing. It was a good thing I did, within the next 20 minutes, Len came back to retrieve me. It was time for some explanations.

**Len's P.O.V. **

Rin and I sat next to each other on one couch, the Hatsune's parallel to us in the living room. For some reason, I felt Rin keep a distance between us...

"So Rin~" Miku began. I noticed Rin's expression go blank as Miku continued. "Where were you?"

"America." Rin's tone was innocent. She still had it in her, although this wasn't really the time for it.

Miku glared at her a bit but softened her look. "I know that, I just mean... Why wouldn't you talk to us?" Rin looked down to her clenched fists on her lap.

"Things..." She paused. "Things got really chaotic... With the company falling on Rinto and all." Rin's gaze didn't leave her lap.

"But, don't ponytail's parent's help you guys out? I mean, they're over there and you guys do co-own majority of the businesses."

I shot a glare at Miku, but this was no time to argue with her about that. I nodded, wondering about what Miku said. My parents did co-own majority of the businesses they had with Rin's parent's. Our parents were the closest people to each other, so weren't they helping Rinto with taking over their half of everything?

"It's a two person job." Rin simply responded, she looked up at Miku, staring her straight in the eyes.

"I know Rin-chan's pretty smart for her age but... How'd you even help him... I mean, we just entered high school this year..." Miku trailed off.

"Tutoring, home schooling." Rin spoke quickly.

"Boy that must have been a lot." Miku looked up, in thought. She began to process the idea.

"So what brought you to Japan?" Mikuo finally had some input. He was right though, if it was ever so time consuming and a two person job, why was she here? In the middle of the night?

"I think Rinto's finally able to take care of it on his own, with the help of Len's parents..." She hesitated again. "I figured, I should come back to Japan. America's really no home for me." She looked down again. Why was she so sad? The reason didn't seem like something depressing. Sure, it was a bit strange that she'd leave her only family there. Then again, Rin and I were like family. Maybe she missed me just as much as I missed her... Bit too much to ask huh? I'll ask her later, when those two are gone.

Miku snapped out of her thoughts. Probably not much anyways. "Still. That's no reason to shut us out. We were all worried. All we got is the occasional 'she's doing fine' from Len's parents. Really, Rin. Leaving us then not talking to us. A bit harsh." Miku frowned at Rin.

"I'm really sorry guys. I swear, I really did miss talking to all of you... I'm here in Japan to stay." I could tell Rin was holding back tears, as well as something else. Was there really no time in her schedule to stay in touch with us? Did she really miss us?

Miku gave Rin a puppy dog face. "You promise~?" Miku had made her way over to kneel down in front of Rin.

Rin gave her a gentle smile and a nod as Miku clasped Rin's hand in hers. "I promise."

Miku grinned and giggled. She proceeded to glomp Rin. I pried her off though, last time, Miku practically squished her to death.

"You're no fun." Miku pouted at me. I simply rolled my eyes at her.

Mikuo laughed at us from his seat, with his arms folded in front of him. "So Rin, will you be attending school with us?"

Rin seemed to think about it for a while before responding. "Right away I hope. I really want to get back into everything." She finally said.

Miku perked up. "I know the perfect thing to get you back into it!" Oh boy. I rolled my eyes. This can't be good. It's never good with Miku. Then again, back in the days, Rin was pretty mischievous, especially with Miku...

"What?" Rin was confused by Miku's excitement.

"Join the Drama Club!" Miku's high pitched voice, I swear... Meanwhile Rin's eyes widened.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"You actually joined that?" Miku nodded in response, still grinning. "I can't believe it... Hm... Well, joining a club's not a bad idea... But, drama's the last thing I need right now..." Even thought that's not what that kind of drama is. It's still a demanding club. Although, it might be the only club I'd be good with, since that's natural to me. Performing arts were part of my family business anyways.

Miku insisted. "But, Rin-chan~ You're so good at singing~" I knew it was going down this road.

"Besides, everyone else joined it~ It'd give us more time together, and you can meet all of our new friends as well!"

She was right, it would be a good way to spend time with everyone. And meet new people. Wait, something just occurred to me. Who exactly did she mean by 'everyone'? I turned to Len who began blushing furiously. He looked away avoiding eye contact while he mumbled, although I heard him.

"She threatened me." I laughed a bit. she probably threatened to take away all his banana's or something. She could be quite the little devil. Her and I were quite the pair of trouble makers when we were younger...

I looked over at Mikuo. "I can't let my little sister down, now could I?" He gave a faint smile. She probably threatened him too. Ah shit. She was probably going to threaten me too. I frowned. Much to Miku's enjoyment. Her eyes twinkled. I didn't like it one bit.

"You do remember, that pool party I had for my 8'th birthday party~ Don'tcha~?" She smirked. I tensed as I thought about it.

Blackmail was usually my forte when we were younger. Damn it Miku.

"Fine." I muttered, causing Miku to squeal. Much to my ears dismay. I held them in hopes of blocking out her high voice.

"Yay~! Can't wait see what part you get in the play~" Play? Well, I should have guessed, since it's a 'drama' club. "Of course you'll have to audition... Oh, we'll have to find a song for you to audition with." She trailed off. I turned to Len to see what he thought about this. "It's not as bad as it sounds..." He mumbled that a bit.

I was about to sigh when a yawn escaped my mouth. Len used it as a way to change subjects.

"Rinny's tired, huh?" He smirked at me, waiting for me to respond to the old nickname, which I hated ever so much. I hated it even more now. Ever since _that bastard_ in America called me that. But I couldn't give hints to Len, he was a pretty smart guy. I'd have to watch my trail.

"Lenny, should be tired too." I pinched his cheek. I probably shouldn't take my anger out on Len.

"Oi." He rubbed his cheek. "That hurts you know." He frowned at me. I merely gave him an innocent smile.

Mikuo caught my yawn and Miku took notice of it. "I guess it's time we get going." She spoke as she stood up. Len nodded to her in agreement.

All four of us walked to the front foyer where their bags were. They grabbed their stuff and headed out the door. Len and I waved them off from the doorway.

"Bye ponytail, Bye Rin-chan~!" Miku chirped. Mikuo simply gave a raised hand to me Len and I. We both smiled until Len processed the comment.

"Hey!" He frowned. Miku and Mikuo ignored him and hopped into their car parked at the corner of the driveway, Mikuo taking the drivers seat. Funny, I didn't notice it when I arrived. Oh well. I wasn't in a very good state. As they drove off, I stepped back into the house and watched as Len shut the door. I just remembered something. Where's Tobimaru? But before I could ask Len turned around and spoke.

"Rin, why are you lying?" He looked me straight in the eye.

"What?" He knew?

"That." he pointed to the living room. I, being the idiot I am, tested my luck.

"I don't know what your talking about." I knew what he meant. He meant the conversation with Miku.

He stepped forward rubbing his forehead, but dropped his hand to face me.

"Cut the crap, Rin. I'm not that dumb. Your clearly lying. Those two are just too stupid to realise it." He raised his voice.

It scared me a bit. This was a bit out of character for him. Especially towards me. I rarely saw this side of him. In fact, I can't remember the last time I did.

I prepared myself for this earlier, but he seemed so calm, so I let my guard down. Smart move, Rin.

I hadn't noticed, but I was looking away. He seemed to realize my fear. He stepped forward again, but by reflex, I stepped away from him.

"Rin, you don't have to be afraid of me." He sounded somewhat hurt. I can't blame him.

He sighed before speaking again. His voice became soft. "Rin, I'm not going to do anything to you." He took one last step towards me, this time I stayed. He reached out and pulled me into a hug. "I don't know, what's making you act like this... But, please don't lie, at least not to me?" He rested one hand on my head. My arms stayed pressed against his chest as I gripped his shirt.

I didn't mean to lie. I just, couldn't tell him. Not yet. I needed more time. It was all still too fresh in my head.

All I got out was a mutter. "Sorry." I heard him chuckle softly.

"Stop apologizing." He pulled away to look at me.

"Len..." I looked away to think for a second before looking back at him. "I didn't mean to lie to you... Just give me some time?"

He nodded in response. "Come on, you're probably exhausted at this point." He let go, but not entirely as he began up the stairs.

"Len?"

"Hm?" We kept walking.

"Can I have my hand back?" I mumbled.

"What?" He turned around. "Oh..." he looked forward again, dropping my hand. He spoke once more, but It was barely audible. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I muttered back. It fell silent for a minute. I stood outside my door, as did Len. Our rooms were across from each others. The silence was broken by a loud bark.

"Len... Don't tell me you left-" He cut me off.

"Well, he doesn't exactly tackle every girl who comes over!..." he mutter something under his breath. I couldn't make it out though. Something about 'growls.'

Tobi came trotting out as soon as Len cracked the door open wide enough. He circled around my feet and looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes before barking happily. I crouched down and began to pet him, much to his liking.

"Sorry I left you with this idiot." I scratched his ears before picking him up and snuggled him. He seemed to like it, as I received a lick.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot." Len frowned at Tobi and I. Tobi appeared to give him a grin. I smiled at the thought.

I walked into my room and plopped Tobi down onto my bed. I should shower before I go to bed. It might help me relax. Even though I was pretty tired already, I was still tense from today's events. Come to think of it, what time was it? I looked over at the clock and wished I hadn't read it correctly. 4:00am.

Damn it. I didn't realise it was this late. Why were the Hatsune's here this late? Didn't their parents mind?

...Oh yeah, their parents were rarely home... They were probably here to keep Len company.

Sorry, Len.

I didn't need to think about bad thoughts anymore though. I walked over to my drawers and took out some clothes to change into after I'm done showering. I didn't notice but Len had entered my room.

"You gonna be okay?" He sat next to Tobi, who was curled up into a ball, on my bed. I nodded in response and walked out of the room.

"I'm just gonna shower before going to bed... I hate the smell of rain in my hair." I muttered the last bit.

I left Len in my room as I walked to the bathroom. He'd probably just go to bed. But knowing Len he wouldn't sleep though. I remember as kids, I used to beg him to let me sleep with him. I was afraid of the dark, something I had grown out of since moving to America.

I locked the door, stripped and entered the shower. I always enjoyed taking extremely hot showers, although I've heard it's bad for your skin. I've never had skin problems though. As I showered, I noticed the difference in my body since I was last here.

I just needed to move on. Forget about it.

I took no longer than 15 minutes. I stepped out and applied lotion to my skin. People always wondered why it was so soft. It wasn't rocket science, that's for sure. I put on my orange tank top and a black sweater over it, to cover my arms. I pulled on some black shorts and proceeded to dry my hair off with a towel.

It didn't quite dry enough so I decided to use the hairdryer. I only took a few more minutes before brushing my teeth. I left the bathroom to see the back half of Tobi laying in the hall, the other half was through my doorway. What was he doing?

I walked over to my room to see Len sitting at the foot of my bed with an angry glare aimed at the dog. It seemed to just be grinning, with its tongue hanging out of course.

"What did I miss?" I questioned as I stepped over Tobi, and into my room.

Len and Tobi didn't stop their staring contest while he spoke. "Damn mutt won't let me out." I chuckled. Tobi seemed to understand Len's words and barked at him. I spoke on his behalf.

"Tobi's a purebred, thank you very much." I brushed my hair a bit, before putting the hairbrush away. I walked over to my bed and crawled under the covers, making myself comfortable.

Meanwhile, Len and Tobi still didn't budge. I patted my lap and whistled.

Tobi instantly ran forward and jumped up onto my bed. Len had a bit of a surprised look on his face as his eyes followed the dog. I made pulled the covers down a bit on my right, making a space for Tobi, who gladly crawled in and awaited a cuddle. "Time for bed okay?" He whimpered, understanding. Boy, I love this dog.

Len sighed. He got up and stepped into the doorway of my room.

"Um..." He paused as he leaned on door.

"You can turn off the lights." I smiled at him. It's kind of funny that he remembered that. He laughed a bit.

"You sure?" He grinned at me.

"I'll be fine." I patted Tobi. "I've got Tobi."

"Alright. Night, Rin."

"Night." He shut the lights off and pulled in the door.

I curled up in bed with Tobi. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, strangely enough. I hadn't been getting much sleep lately, but I was pretty tired.

**Len's P.O.V**

I leaned against Rin's door. If I remember, she's afraid of the dark. I know she's older now but... If I'm lucky, she still is and I'd get to stay with her for the night. I kind of really missed sleeping with her.

"Um..." I started. But I couldn't think of what to say. Damn it Len, why not just ask her if she'll be okay? She noticed my lack of words.

"You can turn off the lights." She smiled faintly at me. She knew what I was thinking about? Well, I guess she's grown out of it.

"You sure?" Maybe she's just saying it.

"I'll be fine." I guess not. She began to pet the dog. "I've got Tobi."

I guess I don't deserve it, especially considering the way I shouted at her earlier. She seemed pretty scared of me... I brushed the thought off.

"Alright. Night, Rin.

She simply replied "Night." I shut the lights off and pulled in the door.

I walked across the hall into my room. I changed quickly and flopped down onto my bed. I thought for a moment.

Rin's back. But she's acting pretty different. She's much more... Fragile. I wonder why? Could it have something to do with her time in America? Or maybe it was because of her parents? It had only been 5 years...

Well, whatever it was, there was time to ask her about it. She promised she was here to stay.

Rin is back, and she's staying. I'd have more than enough time to tell her.

-Next Day-

I awoke to the smell of pancakes... not just any pancakes, banana pancakes. And bacon. I could smell bacon.

I hopped out of bed and quickly went downstairs. My eyes widened at the scene.

I saw a small stack of pancakes next to a place with bacon and sausages. Next to that were eggs and toast.

Rin was wearing an apron over her pyjamas. Her hair was tied up in a bun with her signature clips still in place. She was flipping more pancakes. I took the sight in for a moment. I really missed seeing this.

She noticed me and turned around. She grinned at me. It was a real grin. That was good to know. But why the sudden personality flip?

"Morning~" She turned back to the pancake and flipped it onto the pile in a plate next to the stove.

"What's all this?" I questioned as I sat down on a chair.

"Well, I felt bad for showing up unannounced. Plus Miku's coming over. 'sides. I know you like my cooking..." She smirked. "Considering you can't." She placed the plate down on the island table.

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't think of anything. It's true, I'm not the best cook in the world. Rin probably is. Well she is to me anyways...

"Hey... Are you okay?" She reached across the table and placed a hand on my forehead. "You look kind of-" I quickly pulled her hand off of my head.

"I'm fine!" I shook my head. I tried to change the subject. "Why's Miku coming over?"

"She insisted on taking me shopping." She began undoing her hair and taking off her apron.

"Shouldn't you be getting prepared for school though...?" I grabbed a plate and began to take food out for myself.

"I already called them. They told me to go early on Monday, to pick up my uniform and schedule and all that." Rin sat down and began to do the same for herself.

"Oh..." Rin would be attending school with me again. We'd probably be in the same class, considering our grades. We always ended up in the same class, along with Miku. Then it occurred to me...

She'd hear about my behaviour.

Ever since Rin had left, I kind of got... Somewhat depressed. Especially after she stopped talking. I got frustrated.

And I began to look for ways to forget her. I began to date. Multiple girls at once. I've calmed down a bit, since Miku got on my case about it. I'm only dating one girl right now... Miki. Miki Furukawa.

My thoughts were cut short by Rin poking a fork into my mouth. "Eat before it gets cold." I chewed and swallowed the piece of pancake quickly.

I needed to figure out a plan. And fast. Luckily I know just who to call.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to apologize for the rush on the last chapter. I wasn't given much time to write, and I had the chapter done, but I didn't get the chance to add any notes. So thank you for putting up with me.  
**_

_**[This is a POTENTIAL SPOILER. Skip if you do not want to know anything at all about the future of the story. However, if you're okay with the risk, and would like to help out, please continue]**_

_**I'd just like to state that this story was originally intended to be a hurt/comfort, however I'm starting to consider adding horror elements rather than solely hurt/comfort. In doing so, it will lighten the story a bit. Please tell me what you think?**_

_**Please bear with me as I'm working on multiple projects. I'll try my best to update faster, with quality. I believe that's all for now. Any questions and comments are welcome C:**_

* * *

**_Departures_**

Len and Rin grew up together, but due to the unfortunate death of Rin's parents, Rin and her brother Rinto leave for America as Rinto picks up where his parents left off with their company. However, more unfortunate events occur for Rin in America. What could have possibly happened to head-strong Rin, to convince her to return to Japan? Read to find out!

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

_I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. My hair was a complete mess. There was a thin scratch on my face. My shirt was full of rips and dirt. I could see the all bruises on my arms. I looked down at my hands, covered in blood. _

_But they wasn't any pain._

_I looked down once I realised what had happened._

_My eyes widened when I saw the knife in my hand. I threw the knife at mirror, breaking it as I screamed at it._

_"This isn't me!". I tried backing away but I stepped off the edge behind me. I began to fall._

My eyes shot open as I woke up with a jump. It was just a dream.

I laid stunned on my bed. I was sweating. Shivering.

I shook my head. I came here to stop this. I won't let it get to me.

I glanced over to my clock. It was 6:38am. Pretty early. For me anyways. But I can use the time to make breakfast. Len's a heavy sleeper. So I'll have no trouble making noise in the kitchen.

I decided to shower before going downstairs. I felt especially gross from sweating. I just put on another pair of pyjamas though.

By the time I got downstairs it was around 7:30.

Tobi wasn't in the house. I assumed he was in the backyard. After I opened the window in kitchen facing the backyard, my thoughts were confirmed by barking.

He bolted to the backyard door and ducked into the dog door. He stared at me before barking once more.

"You're hungry aren't you bud?" I smiled as I crouched down to pet him. He nuzzled back into my hand.

"Well. I'm serving breakfast." I walked over to the cupboards near the fridge. I opened them up to find a shelf full of towels. I tiled my head.

"I swear..." Has my memory really gotten that bad? I checked the cupboard next to it. No avail.

"Damn it." I looked back at Tobi who was laying his head down, still waiting. I began to check all the cupboards. Just more towels, plates, food that's not for dogs.

I leaned on the counter and sighed. I can't even find food for a dog... On the bright side, I know where everything else I need is. But poor Tobi.

Just when I was out of ideas, I heard the phone ring. I spun and walked over to pick it up.

"Good morning Rin~" Miku's voice.

"Miku? How'd you know it was me?" Knowing Miku she was probably sitting in the backyard or something.

"Len's never up this early on a Saturday." She had a point.

"So, why're you calling?"

"Because I need to go shopping with my best friend."

"But I-" She cut me off.

"No use in trying to get out. 'Sides, I'm sure you can use new clothing. You've probably outgrown most of it." I could hear the grin on her face.

"Oh.. But I was going to make breakfast..." I was looking forward to cooking.

"Good. I'll be hungry by the time I get over. I'll be there at 10:00" She began to shuffle as if putting on clothing.

"Oh! Miku? Do you have any clue where Tobi's food is?" I asked sheepishly.

"Ha ha. It's in a separate cupboard near the back door." She giggled at me.

"Thanks Miku! You're a life saver!" I grinned at Tobi who looked up.

"I know. I'll see you at 10. Oh by the way, Rin. You should call the school. Alrighty?"

"Right. Thanks Miku. I'll see you later." I decided to call the school right away.

The conversation was short. It was a new secretary. Apparently Miku had already called them and set up my file. Last time I checked that's not possible... She probably threatened the secretary.

I didn't care though, I clicked the phone off and walked over to the back door. I spotted the dark cupboard. I opened it up to find Tobi's dry food and bowls as well as a few toys. I noticed a stand next to the cupboard for his bowls. One was already filled with water.

Once Tobi was fed and happy, I started breakfast for Len, Miku and I.

I decided to make pancakes, knowing banana pancakes are one of Len's favourites. I figured some bacon, sausage and eggs wouldn't hurt. I had time, so I decided to make toast as well.

I pulled on an apron and tied my hair up in a bun. I spent the next two hours cooking and setting up the island in the kitchen to eat. I was just about done the last of the pancakes when I heard Len stirring upstairs.

I poured the last bit of the batter into the pan before rinsing the bowl then placing it in the dishwasher. I heard Len coming down the stairs. I took the bacon off the stove just after flipping the pancake.

I heard footsteps come to a stop on the other side of the island. I turned around to see Len staring at me. He seemed shocked. I found it pretty funny. Had he forgotten who's the cook between us?

I grinned at him before turning and placing the last pancake on the plate. "Morning~"

He sat down at one of the island chairs as he spoke. "What is all of this?"

I told him the truth. "Well, I felt bad for showing up unannounced. Plus Miku's coming over. 'Sides. I know you like my cooking..." I smirked at the thought of being a better cook. "Considering you can't." I placed the plate down on the island table

He looked like he was about to speak but he said nothing. His face seemed a little red.

"Hey... Are you okay?" I reached across the table and placed a hand on his forehead. Was he sick? "You look kind of-"

"I'm fine!" He blurted out his words while quickly taking my hand off of his head

"Why's Miku coming over?" He looked down at the food.

"She insisted on taking me shopping." I untied my hair and the apron as well.

"Shouldn't you be getting prepared for school though...?" He grabbed a plate and began to take pancakes for himself.

"I already called them. They told me to go early on Monday, to pick up my uniform and schedule and all that." I sad down to get myself a plate. I was pretty hungry at this point.

"Oh..." He didn't seem to enthusiastic about it.

"Gee thanks?" Len didn't seem to hear me. I cut a piece of the pancake as he just stared off with his mouth still open. I wonder what's going on in that head of his.

I probably don't want to know. I took the pancake piece on my fork and poked it at his mouth. "Eat it before it gets cold."

He chewed and swallowed the piece pretty fast before gobbling down the rest of his food. He took a bit of everything.. Well more like half of everything. Sometimes he eats more than Miku...

"Save some for Miku." I spoke just before the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Len quickly shot up and walked swiftly to the door. He could've at least picked up his dishes...

I couldn't see but I assumed it was Miku. I heard the muffled conversation. It grew louder and clearer as they walked back into the kitchen.

"That's not how you greet someone you know..." Len was scowling at Miku from behind.

"Shut up. Rin-chan!~" She spotted me. She was wearing a yellow tank top that stopped just shot of her navel. It was covered by a short sleeved pink sweater with puffed arms. She wore denim shorts and some brown sandals.

"I'm so glad you decided to cook. I've missed you're food. Especially since Len decided to try and cook like you." She placed her coffee cup on the table before sitting down.

"At least it's not all leeks." Len muttered. Miku ignored him.

I chuckled at the thought. Poor Len. I attempted to pick up Len's dishes but Miku stopped my hand.

"Rin." Miku spoke with her mouth still full. "Why don't you get dressed. Let this idiot clean up his own mess."

"But I have my own dish-" Miku cut me off again.

"You cooked. He can clean."

"We have maids for-" Len interrupted. But Miku shot him a look. His face flushed and he changed his sentence. "I'll do it." He looked up at me and faked a smile.

I gave them an awkward smile. Miku just grinned as I walked away. I went upstairs and decided to pick out a dress Miku gave me. It was white, with short sleeves and a small black ribbon bow in on the collar. It had a belt like middle piece separating the bottom half. It sat a loosely on me. I pulled on some black leggings underneath and a pair of calf-length beige boots.

Something seemed to draw me to look at the ribbon. It was thin and black. Nothing special. I guess it's just been a while since I've worn it.

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V.**

I wanted to be safe even though Rin was out of earshot. So I spoke quietly "Have you told her?"

"W-What?" He seemed confused. What else would he really need to tell Rin.

I sipped my coffee. "She's gonna find out you're a man slut sooner or later." The whole school knows. He's been dating girls and dropping them as much as I eat leeks.

"I've got it under control." It fell silent after that.

"Sure you do. How're you going to explain Rin? You know she hates me being here. She'll probably flip shit when she finds out Rin's living here." Miki Furukawa is a pretty jealous... Frankly I think she's a bitch. But she has her nice points I guess...

"She doesn't need to know about Rin living here." Len kept his head down. He didn't seem to want to look at me.

I continued to look at him though. "Look Len, honesty's the best policy. Even if it has to hurt. It's a step you have to take now to make it safer in the long run. For you and everyone else..." I looked back down at my coffee. I swirled it around in the cup.

"I guess..." He started to shuffle in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone. He slid his finger of the screen for a few seconds. But hesitated to hid the dial button. He sighed before putting his head on the table.

I muttered under my breath "Isn't it time you broke up with her anyways..."

He just grumbled. I wonder if he really had feelings for Miki. Or was this just another fit he was having...

"It's probably better if I fell her in person." He raised his head and continued to use his phone.

"Good. You're improving. But you're still a man slut." I finished my coffee up.

"Whatever..." He stared at his phone for a minute as he texted Miki. He broke the silence. "Miku?"

"You're welcome, moron." I tugged his ponytail lightly.

"No... You've got syrup on you're face. Not that it can make it any worse. In fact I think it helps." He looked up at me and smirked.

Oh he's so going to die today...

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I walked into the kitchen to see Miku on her knees, pinning Len to the floor, trying to beat him with his own cell phone. Meanwhile, Len was trying to hold her back while trying to escape.

"Um..." I really didn't want to get involved...

Len noticed me first. "Rin." Once he noticed me, he simply grabbed Miku's arms mid swing. Miku finally noticed me.

"Rin-chan~" She got up and dusted herself off, Len doing the same not long after. "Ready?"

I shook the confused look off my face and nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll see you guys later." Len looked at me before walking away quickly. He ran upstairs.

"What happened.?" He seemed a little odd.

"Nothing~" Miku just smiled at me. "Let's get going." She grabbed my hand and we were out the door.

I saw a teal car parked in the drive way. I got into the passengers seat as Miku stepped into the drivers. It didn't smell of leeks as I expected. It had a new car scent. But that wasn't what made me shiver. I had that weird feeling as if someone was watching me. I shook it off.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"The mall. It hasn't changed a bit since you left." She looked straight ahead as she drove. I on the other hand took in the old neighbourhood. It was nice to be at home again.

"Good." I responded while staring out the window. A little shopping wouldn't hurt. In fact, I was really happy that I could do something with Miku again. Even if it was against my will. I was used to that at this point.

I turned the radio on and sat back. I felt a little more relaxed than I had been in ages.

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

I watched as Rin and Miku drove off the property from the window in the guest room. I walked back into my room. Tobi was sitting on my bed, sleeping. His ears twitched as I walked in.

I circled back and forth. I texted Miki a few minutes ago. I asked her when she's free. I told her its important. Usually she's pretty quick to text. Even when she's at work.

I felt my phone buzz. She texted me back. _I'll be done in a half-hour. Why you meet me at our usual spot?_

I responded with a yes and began to get ready. I showered quickly before getting dressed. I pulled on a murky yellow hooded sweater over a black vest. I pulled on some jeans and socks. I slipped into my shoes, grabbed my wallet and keys. I headed downstairs and into the garage.

I hit the keypad to open the garage door before I stepped into my black Audi Locus. I hit the remote to close it before driving onto the street.

I thought a bit while driving. What exactly was I going to tell Miki? She's still jealous about Miku, of all people.

I pulled into the café's parking lot. I parked and walked in. I ordered a chocolate banana latte for myself and a cherry cheesecake piece for Miki.

I sat in the café realizing I still had an hour to go. Good. I needed to think about what exactly I was going to tell Miki. I still hadn't thought of anything. Then it occurred to me. I shouldn't have to think this much.

I've never had a problem dumping a girl and Miki should be no different. Besides, she's really gotten out of hand. And it's time I put a stop to it.

I sipped my drink. I shuffled in my pocket for a bit before realising I left my phone home. I didn't really need it, but I didn't have much to do here. I sighed and sat back. I looked up and noticed a girl with long pink hair walk in.

Luka Megurine.

"Luka!" I half-shouted. She turned instantly and smiled gently towards me.

"Len-kun. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm meeting up with Miki." I glanced down at her cherry cheesecake.

"Ah. Young lovebirds. How adorable." She continued to smile.

"Actually, I wouldn't call us love birds anymore." I continued to look down at the drink.

"Oh. Pardon me. I didn't mean to-" I cut her off.

"It's fine. She's gotten pretty clingy. And with Rin being back, it'll only get worse."

"Rin's back?" I forgot. The only ones who knew were me and the Hatsune's.

"Yeah. I forgot to mention that." She sat down. I didn't mind, I had time.

"Well, when did she arrive? And is she staying? And what happened?" Luka tried to keep a calm face, but I know when she's excited about something.

"Well, she got back last night..." I paused while thinking of last night. "She said she'll be staying in Japan permanently. She didn't want to talk about her time in America though... She seems a little upset by it... So do me a favour and don't ask?" I smiled softly at her.

She nodded in response. Luka's pretty good at understanding things, if you're straight forward with her. "Sure. So where is she now?"

"She's out shopping with Miku. You'll see her Monday. She'll be attending classes right away." I looked up at Luka.

"Ah." She was staring out the window with her chin resting on her hand. "Well, I'll see you guys Monday. I better get going. Miss Furukawa is here." She smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled pretty weakly. I was actually a little nervous to talk to Miki.

"I'll just be picking up my order. Good luck." She winked at me before getting up.

She got up just in time. Miki walked up to the doors of the café and entered. She walked to our table and sat instantly. "Len, you sweetheart. You always know what to get me." She leaned forward. "So what's so important?" She tilted her head.

I gulped. I quickly glanced over at Luka who was still talking to the cashier. Bad move.

"What?" Miki turned to see Luka looking this way. She looked back at me, then back to Luka who turned back to the cashier.

"What's going on? Why're you looking at her?" I sighed. She got the wrong idea...

"Len. Am I not good enough for you?" She scowled at me.

I sighed. "Miki, I think we need a break." She instantly fell into a blank stare before speaking.

"What?... You do have something for that girl! I knew it! Don't you?" She stood up.

I stood up as well. I was taller than her. But that didn't make me feel much better. "Miki calm down. This is what I'm talking about. You're over reacting. And I'm sick of it."

Miki slowly sat back down. "But Len... I can change."

"You don't need to. I'm done. Look, when you can trust people more, you'll find the right person. Goodbye Miki." I got up and walked back to my car. I felt a little odd. I hadn't told her about Rin.

Frankly, I didn't want to. I didn't want Rin on her mind right now. Just then, I saw Rin and Miku walking down towards the café. I swear I had a mild heart attack.

* * *

_**Well! That's all for now! What're your thoughts? I actually like Miki a lot. I found it rather hard to write her as a over jealous person. But anyways, I hope you can still enjoy it. **_

_**I think this chapters even shorter than the last! I'll work on that.**_

_**As for songs (None of which I own): I listened to a variety. Oddly, not Vocaloid songs.**_

_**Paramore - Ain't it Fun (Live)**_

_**Paramore - (One of Those) Crazy Girls**_

_**Paramore - Part II**_

_**Gumi Megpoid - Checkmate**_

_**Demi Lovato - U Got Nothin' On Me**_

_**Demi Lovato - Solo**_

_**Again, I do NOT own any of these. But I'd recommend listening to 'em.**_

_**Thank you to all followers & viewers C: Your comments and suggestions are appreciated! It means a lot!**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read this.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! I posted another story called Checkmate, and it was a success! So, thanks for the support! Now, back to Departures. I had a bit trouble writing this, I re-wrote it several times. But I think this is the best I can do. So I hope you enjoy it._**

**_For this chapter, I listened to:_**

**_Matryoshka - VIP Tenchou and 96Neko _**

**_English cover of Suteki Da Ne - Final Fantasy X. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the songs, not the characters, just the story... ? I don't really care to own it frankly. Anyways. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Departures_**

Len and Rin grew up together, but due to the unfortunate death of Rin's parents, Rin and her brother Rinto leave for America as Rinto picks up where his parents left off with their company. However, more unfortunate events occur for Rin in America. What could have possibly happened to head-strong Rin, to convince her to return to Japan? Read to find out!

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Miku and I didn't spend much time at the mall. It didn't take her long to pick out a pile of clothing for me. I didn't even remember trying on half of it. She called someone to come pick the clothing up and drive it over to my place. She also got me a new cell phone. It had an orange case, which made me quite content. She added her number first, then Mikuo and Len's.

She purchased all of it anyways. She didn't bother buying anything for herself. I picked up a pair of charm bracelets when she wasn't looking. I hid them for a later date.

I felt a bit hungry by the time we were done. Miku suggested a small café around the corner from the mall.

"Sure why not. As long as they have orange cake, I'll go." I smiled at her. I was glad to be back hanging out with her. I missed her more than I could've imagined.

As we walked I took the time to ask her a few questions. I hadn't gotten the chance while shopping because she was constantly throwing clothing articles my way.

"Miku?" I glanced to my right at her.

"Hm?" She responded without looking at me.

I didn't really know how to ask. "How is everything...?"

I heard her chuckle. "Hm. Well let's see... Our little gang hasn't fallen apart, as you know. But we've got some new additions. Including some upperclassmen. Gumi's become a regular part of the group, as well as Luka who brought along Meiko and with her came Kaito and Kamui."

I back tracked. "Wait, you're talking about shy Gumi? Like the one who was always hiding behind her brother?" Miku nodded in response.

"Who's Kamui?" It sounded familiar. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Gakupo. That guy Luka used to talk about a lot. You probably can't remember, it was years ago." Miku pulled out her phone. She pulled up a picture of him. As well as Luka smashing his head down to the table they were at. I remembered him instantly.

"Right! I remember. Does Luka still have a crush on him?" I laughed.

"Still won't admit it." Miku shook her head. She continued to use her phone.

"Okay, one more thing." I felt a lump in my throat.

"Sure." She still refused to look away from her phone. Who was she texting so much?

I focused on what I wanted to know. "How's Len?" She stopped walking.

"He didn't tell you did he?" She gave me a puzzled look.

"No? What're you talking about?" I tilted my head.

"You'll find out soon enough. Len's been up to quite a bit since you've been gone... But let me tell you, he fell into a pretty dark place. The way he's acting now, is probably the nicest he's been in a while... You've cheered him up." She returned to walking and texting.

Len wouldn't of ever gotten into that state if it weren't for my actions. I shook my head and followed quickly after Miku.

I tried to brush the dark mood off. "Well, I'm here to stay."

"Good. Anyways, we should be there soon." Miku mumbled.

She was right. We turned the next right and found ourselves in the parking lot of the café.

I looked around and saw only a few people in the cafe. There was a red-headed girl by the window who looked familiar... Was that Furukawa? Miki Furukawa?

Before I could even enter the café, I was being pulled back by Miku and shoved by another woman with long pink hair.

Long pink hair... Luka?

"Rin-chan! I can't believe you're here!" She squished me.

I managed to mutter out "Air..." and she let go.

"Sorry. It's just been so long!" She smiled at me.

"I know. I'm sorry that it has." I expected questions but she didn't seem interested.

"How about we go somewhere nicer?" Miku grinned awkwardly at me.

"But you said this place was good..." What did she have in mind?

"I thought remembered somewhere nicer." She took my hand and pulled me away from the café.

Once we turned, I recognized someone sitting in the black car in front of the café doors. It was Len.

"Len?" He looked me straight in the eyes. But he didn't move an inch. I noticed the window was cracked. I'm pretty sure he heard us.

He finally stepped out of the car and just stood there. "Rin. Weren't you guys clothing shopping?

"Yeah but we just came here for a snack." I wondered why he seemed kind of nervous. "So what're you doing here?"

Luka answered for him. "He was just picking me up."

"Yeah! I forgot to mention, I had been texting Luka this whole time. Her and Len are going to the movies, she suggested we all go. So let's go!" Miku pulled me into the back seat of the car with her before I could say anything. Luka and Len exchanged a few words before entering the car as well.

Did they think I was really that stupid? They're obviously hiding something from me. But what? It has to be something to do with that girl. It has to be Miki.

I decided to play along. Len seemed nervous enough as it was.

The ride to the theatre was long and silent, minus the radio. It was on our companies station. I heard a song being sung by Miku. Although that wasn't abnormal. All of us had a song on there at some point. I stopped writing after I lost touch with Len. We usually wrote together.

I wonder if he's continued writing...

We finally arrived at the theatre. It wasn't long before we were seated in the theatre. Although, we were all so silent and the theatre was empty. We were watching some horror film. Just what I needed. More nightmares.

I didn't bother to protest. They must have forgotten how terrified I get. I tried to think of a way out of this. I couldn't believe how far they were going with this. They would all sit through some film they barely cared for just to keep a lie up? How important was it?

I didn't really care about the lie at this point. I just wanted to get out of here.

I thought of something just as the film began to start. "I'll want popcorn." I shot up from my seat and exited the aisle.

"I'll go with you." Len followed. Before I could protest Len spoke "Someone has to pay for it."

Damn it. Now I needed an excuse to stay out.

He stayed pretty close behind me as we left, managing to keep up with my pace. I wanted out of the theatre before it started.

Len and I'm not sure how long Len and I had been standing at the concessions stand for. I was looking towards the board, but I was thinking of a way to convince him I should just go home. My only idea was to fake being sick. I snapped out of my thought.

"Rin?" He was looking at me. "Do you know what you want?"

"Actually, I'm not feeling so great." I avoided looking back at him.

"Liar." I heard the smirk in his voice.

"What?" I looked up at him with surprise.

"You're just afraid." He chuckled. "You haven't changed much have you?"

I sighed. "Okay, you caught me. But you can't make me go back in there." I stared back at him with puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine. How about we go somewhere else then?" He suggested. We began to walk towards the exit.

"And just leave them in there...?" I thought about the lie the made up. They deserve it. "What do you have in mind?" I smiled thinking about all the times Len and I had run off and hid from the maids or Rinto.

Rinto. I wonder how he's doing... Len's voice interrupted my thoughts. "How about the amusement park?"

"Sure." I nodded in excitement. It's been a while since I've gone to one. Len and I continued to walk out of the theatre and into his car.

I stayed silent as he started it up. But I couldn't help but wonder. So I asked after a while of driving.

"Len?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah?" He glanced at me then back at the road. I figured I should be straight forward.

I hesitated a bit. "Why did they lie?"

Len didn't make a reaction at all. He turned into the parking lot of the amusement park. "You knew huh?" He parked the car then sat back with one arm resting on the steering wheel and the other on the arm rest. He stared at me with a faint smile.

"Well... There was a girl in there." Oh, it must've been that red headed girl.

"Miki Furukawa, right?" It has to be.

Len looked down to his lap. "See, she was my girlfriend." I knew it. Wait what? Girlfriend?

"But... Why would you hide something like that from me?" I mean, what's the use in that? Len and I have always been open about things... But I guess there are certain things we'd rather not know about.

"It's not you... It's just that she's a little... Well she's the jealous type." He opened his door and exited the car. He didn't seem to like the subject. But I didn't feel satisfied with that for some reason.

"Oh... So she'll have a problem with me, huh." I thought about it for a minute before following him.

"There shouldn't be a problem. I broke up with her. But I don't want her around you." He kept looking forward as we walked to the ticket booth.

"I mean she's a little on the extreme side. She's had problems with Miku." I laughed at the thought. Jealous of Miku and Len?

"But you two-" Len finished my sentence.

"Are always at each other's throats. I know." He pulled out his wallet as we reached the ticket booth.

I watched as Len interacted with the girl at the ticket booth. I stood behind him, looking around. It was almost empty. Aside from a handful of other couples. Wait, we're not really a couple.

I shouldn't think about it too much. "Rin?" Len was staring at me.

"Hm? Sorry." I shook my head. "So, where to first?"

"Well, you never did get a snack did you?" He laughed a bit.

"Well, no." I realised how long it had been. It was getting dark now. "How about some ice cream? Wasn't there a shop somewhere nearby we used to go to?"

Len nodded in response. He lead the way, but I remembered as we walked. I began to match his speed instead of lagging behind him.

Upon entering the shop, Len and I sat down at the counter. Len tapped the counter with his fingers. I just looked around. It didn't change a whole lot. New chairs, and some updated equipment. But the layout was the same.

A man with a fairly large beer-belly came bursting through the door behind the counter. He was dressed in a stripped shirt, and black pants covered by an apron. He was partly bald and had a thick moustache.

I didn't recognize him at all. Must be someone new. He greeted us loudly. "Len! My favourite customer!" He had a big grin on his face. "Oh! What's this lovely flower's name?"

I spoke before Len could. He had done all the talking up until now. "Rin. Rin Kagamine."

"Ah. So you're Rin. You know, Len's..." He stopped mid sentence. I noticed Len gesturing heavily at the corner of my eye. I turned to him and looked at him but he was leaning on the counter smiling as if it didn't happen.

"Could you get us two cones and we'll be on our way." Len's smile left his face quickly. I didn't bother to ask what he was hiding this time. One secret is enough for one day.

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

I attempted to pay Mr. Akihiko but he refused. "It's on the house" He spoke quieter, "As long as you don't just drop this one. Got it?" He patted me on the shoulder then stepped back with a smile.

I felt a smirk on my face as I laughed inwardly. I nodded and escorted Rin out.

Rin and I walked for a bit, just roaming the park. She was pretty silent, focused on her cone. It didn't take her too long to finish it. She did start hers ahead of me. I tried to eat faster.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Rin. I glanced at her and saw that she was looking off in the distance straight ahead of us. "What?" I looked forward.

"Who is that?" She had a puzzled look on her face.

I noticed the what she was staring at. It was Kamui waving frantically at us. He was standing in front of a giant tent. He appeared in uniform of the park.

"That's Gakupo. I didn't know he was working here at this time..." I chomped down the last bit of the cone. Rin and I walked faster to meet him.

"Len!... Is that who I think it is?" He stared at Rin for a bit. Rin stared back with a blank stare before clicking in.

She bowed. "Nice to see you again, Gakupo."

"Rin, you don't have to bow to me!" He laughed as he pulled her into a bear hug. I felt my hand clench a bit, so I shoved it into my pocket. "And call me Kamui." He let go of her and then turned to me.

"You guys should try this out. It's a lot of fun. It's a test of courage. There's a prize completion." Kamui was looking back at the tent.

"It's pretty big, is there a time limit?" Rin inquired, clearly trying to find an excuse. I assume she didn't want to admit, even to Kamui that she was easily scared. She did a good job of hiding her fear. Her voice had no trace of it.

"Nope." He said still smiling.

"Aren't you going to tell us the prize?" I wondered.

"Nope. It's a Su-Prize. Get it?" He laughed. Rin and I were hardly amused.

"Well, I'd rather not." I turned to face Rin about to suggest moving along when Kamui coughed out something.

"Wimp." He stared at me with a challenging smile.

"What?" I looked at him as if I didn't hear him.

"You heard me." He folded his arms. "Rin, you've always been tougher than him. Give it a shot?" There was silence.

"Actually, I'm the wimp." Rin lowered her head. "Len's just trying to save me the trouble."

"Aw, Len, why not show her she has nothing to fear?" Was he serious? She just admitted to... Actually that's not a horrible idea.

"I guess it's time I face my fear..." Rin added with a smile after sighing.

Kamui handed me a flashlight and patted me on the back pushing me towards the entrance. "Get passed the trials and you've made it. "

I stumbled forward as he did.

I looked back at Rin. "Well, you've got me." I extended my right hand towards her. "Come on." I returned her smile.

She nodded "Right." She accepted my hand and we entered the tunnel together.

I led the way, holding up the flashlight. The walls were made of large shrubs and the floor was covered in dirt. It was pitch black. Without the flashlight, we'd be blind. And the moans and groans of the 'ghosts' weren't helping.

I turned left as there was caution tape across the hall to our right. This landed us a bed sheet with a mask in our face. Of course leading to Rin screaming.

Although, I didn't entirely mind, since she turned away from our ghostly friend and into me. He disappeared quickly and Rin recovered.

We continued.

I felt Rin's grip tighten. I glanced down at our hands together.

"Sorry." She mumbled as we kept walking. She began to loosen her grip.

I chuckled. "It's fine, Rin."

"Hey Len?" I saw her glance up at me from the corner of my eye.

"Hm?" I kept looking forward as we walked.

"Don't let go this time. Okay?" I tightened my grip in response.

"Got it." I have to admit, I was sort of aching to hold her hand again. Rin and I used to hold hands all the time. I missed that. But now, it meant something different to me. Question was, how did Rin feel?

Well, she was terrified because of the tunnel, but was her reason for holding hands the same as mine?

My thoughts were interrupted by Rin's body pressing against my side. She made a small squeak a she did so. "U-Um... I felt a hand..." She was glaring at the wall. I didn't see anything.

"There's nothing there. Let's keep moving." I continued walking, pulling Rin along.

Rin pressed against me again. "There it is again!"

I looked at the wall but saw nothing but, I figured I should stay more focused. I kept my eyes and ears open. I tried to listen for anything.

I heard rustling on the right.

I pulled Rin in towards me and away from the wall. The man jumped out from the wall, wearing a ghoul's mask. He was dressed in ripped up clothing. He reached out towards us and growled. I assumed the no touching policy didn't apply in here. That pissed me off a bit.

I pressed the guy up against the wall causing him to grunt. I pressed my forearm into his neck. "Haven't you guys ever heard of a no touching policy?"

Rin tugged on my other hand.

"Wait." She spoke. "That's purple hair..." She grabbed the flashlight from my hand and aimed it at his face. I saw the purple hair and let him down.

I couldn't believe this idiot. Neither could Rin.

"Kamui!" She screamed at him. "I'm going to kill you!" She began to beat him with the flashlight.

I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled Rin back by the waist, while still laughing. "Okay okay, cut this idiot some slack."

I held her back. She was still scowling at him. I didn't quite let go of her, for fear that she'd return to hitting him.

Kamui got up and took off his mask. "I say it was worth it." Rin jerked towards him but I kept a tight grip on her.

"Kamui, I suggest you just show us to the exit... Before I lose Rin on you." I smirked. He twitched in fear. Rin still breathing heavily.

"Right this way." He lead us straight to the other end without hesitation. Rin and I were both happy to be out in the fresh air again. Rin was probably happier. It was nice to see her smiling.

I'd take as much of it as I could get for now. Who knows how long it'll last.

She stopped as she was looking up. She pointed as she spoke. "I think, we should call it a night, Len." She turned around to face me. I nodded. It was going to rain.

We said our goodbyes to Kamui, Rin still wanting to bash his head in. Kamui apologized multiple times before we headed back to the car.

"Sorry about that." I felt kind of Rin.

"It's fine. It's not like you intended for it." She stared out the window. It began to rain.

She slouched a bit in the car seat. "You sure you're okay?" I wondered.

She stayed silent for a bit. "Just fine. I'm tired though. I mean I've been out since this morning. "

"Right. Let's get you home then." I replied and drove a bit faster.

It wasn't too long before we were home. I drove the car straight into the garage due to the rain. I figured Rin would be hungry by now, and I kind of needed a topic starter. It wasn't normal, but I felt this strange nervousness talking to her.

"Hey Rin, do you want chinese food?"

She thought for a second. "Sure. I'm just going to change." She headed upstairs.

I ordered the food in the meanwhile, then headed upstairs to change as well.

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I heard Len come upstairs. I had just finished changing so I just headed back downstairs. I figured I'd just relax in the living room. Tobimaru accompanied me. We sat on the couch at the back of the room. He on the ground in front of me as I sat with my legs folded on the couch.

It wasn't too long before Len came downstairs. He was on his cell phone, but he shut it once he entered the room.

I stood for there for a second. He was wearing some plaid pants a T-shirt with and "What?" I wondered what he was thinking about. He shook his head and laughed a bit. He walked over and flopped down on the corner of the couch I was on.

"Sorry, it's just that, it's been a while since we've done this. You know? Hung out and relaxed." He picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. "I just kind of missed it." He had a gentle smile on his face.

I'll admit it. To spend a day with him, and relax.

I shifted over and leaned onto Len's chest. "I missed it too." He wrapped his arm around me and leaned his head on mine.

I can't explain the feeling I had. I was actually calm where I was. I felt comfortable. And safe.

Len stopped on a old sit-com we used to watch. I wasn't really paying attention though. Len had my full attention when he spoke. "Rin?"

"Hm?" I looked up at him, but he kept his eyes glued on the television.

"There's something I want-" He was cut off by the doorbell.

He sighed. "That's too fast." he said referring to the food we ordered.

"Who the hell's here now, in this weather?" He looked down at me with a puzzled expression.

Len and I both got up to see who it was. Len answered the door. Bad idea Len. You should've let me do it.

* * *

_**And that's my version of a cliff hanger. Hope it was okay xD I liked it.**_

_**I'd just like to say Thank You to those who have been encouraging me. Feedback really helps. Even the little comments or opinions on things.**_

_**Also, I'm considering posting an original story on FictionPress. Let me know if you guys are interested?**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
